Mortality of the force
by albob
Summary: A great disturbance in the force causes the students at the Jedi Academy to question their own Mortality, despite the lessons of Master Yoda


_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Master Yoda always told us to listen to the force. We were told to reach out with it, to relax and let it guide our bodies, and then, through the force we could make the right decision. He told us this, and we listened. After all, he was the greatest Jedi master of all time, the wisest creature ever to use the force and defend the democracy we all love so dearly.

But Master Yoda neglected to tell us, at our young age, of the dangers of the Dark Side, the dangers of submitting oneself to greed, anger, and power. A true Jedi does not desire power. It clouds our judgement, it makes it hard to uphold and defend the Republic. In all of the history of the Jedi order, only twenty have ever submitted to the dark side and left us, and only 1 Jedi in living memory. This, along with the fact that it had been over a thousand years since the death of the last known Sith, brought us great comfort as the war raged around us, around our sheltered temple. We knew we were safe.

But tonight, things were to change.

On this night, I felt a great disturbance in the force. It woke me from my meditations, bringing me back to the reality of my room. Nothing seemed immediately out of place, so i closed my eyes to return to my meditative state, reaching out with the force. As I did, I heard screams, violence, and a sense of panic rushed through my body. Something was very wrong.

I rushed out of my room, to see most other apprentices doing the same thing. I could sense panic in all of us. What is going on? No one seemed to know, and there were no masters coming to aid us.

I scanned the throng of people my friend Cylo. The Rodian was soon rushing towards me, in an equal amount of panic.

"The Jedi are dying" he shouted at me, "I saw Master Secura, on Felucia. She was shot down my our own clones."

"That's not possible", replied Seth, a human boy slightly older than us, "Secura was far too strong to be taken down by accidental friendly fire"

"No, you misunderstood me" Cylo shot back, "She was murdered, they all ganged up on her when her back was turned." Cylo sniffled, his green Rodian face scrunched up in a rather pathetic manner, "Its happening to all of them. All of the Jedi are either dead, or are gunna die soon".

We all stared at each other in dismay, thoughts of our own mortality closing in on us. I tried to push mine from my head. To fear death is not the Jedi way, as death is just our energy returning to the force, I remember Yoda saying. But...Yoda is probably dead, all of the Jedi are probably dead, and we, the untrained apprentices, could be all that is left of the once mighty order.

As he distress grew within us, we heard a cry of joy. Wall monitors, displaying the security footage, showed a man entering, a man bearing the robes of the Jedi order entered, walking towards our rooms.

"Its Master Anakin!" I heard one student shout. Many people murmured in agreement, some sighing in relief. Anakin had recently been appointed to the Jedi Council, and was seen as one of the strongest Jedi of his generation. We all rushed out to greet him and discover what is going on to cause such a great disturbance.

I was the first to reach him, running straight up to him as he entered. His expression was cold, and suddenly I got a large feeling from the force of panic. Again, something wasnt right.

"Master Anakin," I cried out as he entered, attracting his attention. He looked at me gravely, the warmth and playfulness he normally exhibited gone, sending chills down my spine. I closed my mind for a moment to listen to the force, but the dark side clouded everything.

"Whats wrong?" another student chirped in. Anakin said nothing, instead pulling his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited it, its blue blade hissing as he raised it.

The last thing I heard crackle of the blade as he swung it.

"_Death is a natural part of life. _

_Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. _

_Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. _

_Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is."_

_-Jedi Master Yoda_


End file.
